Big Boss
|-|Naked Snake= |-|Big Boss= |-|Metal Gear Solid 4= Summary The man known as Big Boss (real name John, or Jack), the "Greatest Warrior of the 20th Century", was one of the sons of the Boss, who he defeated and surpassed during Operation Snake Eater, during which his codename was Naked Snake - making him the first to bear the codename "Snake". Misinterpreting his late mentor's will, he sought to create a world where soldiers would always have a place and would not be tools of warring governments. He was one of the founding members of the Patriots, alongside his former support team, Ocelot, and EVA. Ultimately, following the Les Enfants Terribles project, in which the Patriots created a set of clone sons (Solid, Liquid, and Solidus Snake) from his DNA, Big Boss defected from the Patriots and set out on his own. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, higher with weapons Name: John ("Jack"), Naked Snake, Big Boss. Also known as Ishmael and Saladin. Origin: Metal Gear Age: 29 (Metal Gear Solid 3) to 79 (Metal Gear Solid 4) Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Stealth, Infiltration and Espionage, Expert Pilot, Master of CQC, Expert Marksman, Enhanced Senses (Able to detect enemies in a multitude of ways from long distances with equipment, can see ghosts), Explosion Manipulation (With Explosives), Light Manipulation (With Stun Grenades), Electricity Manipulation (With Stun Rod), Fire Manipulation (Via White Phosphorus Grenades), Sleep Inducement (Via tranquilizer darts and sleeping gas), Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke Grenades), Limited Air Manipulation (With the Tanegashima which has a 1/3 chance of summoning a whirlwind), Invisibility, Resistance to Extreme Heat, Cold and Poisons (The Sneaking Suit provides insulation from the environment and protection against toxins) Attack Potency: City Block level (Defeated Volgin, whose body carries a charge of 10 million volts, and pushed up Cocoon. Can also trade blows with those capable of harming him), higher with weapons Speed: Supersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ combat speed and Massively Hypersonic reactions (Comparable to Solid Snake, can dodge Volgin's lightning, and defeated Null) Lifting Strength: Class M (Halted Cocoon) Striking Strength: City Block Class (Defeated Volgin and The Boss) Durability: City Block level (Withstood an extended, torturous beatdown from Volgin) Stamina: Very high. Big Boss has incredible endurance and is an expert in wilderness survival, going on with little equipment at the beginning of Operation Snake Eater and surviving off of the wildlife for days as he performed his mission shortly after being gravely injured by the Boss. Even after Volgin tortured him to near death, electrocuting him and beating him down for an extended period, Big Boss quickly recovered and continued in his mission, going on to defeat both Volgin and the Boss. Even in his dying moments, as FOXDIE claimed him, he was able to keep on moving when others had instantly died. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters to hundreds of meters with weaponry. Standard Equipment: Many weapons, such as a knife, pistols, rifles, sniper rifles, grenades, mines, C4, and rocket launchers. Other equipment includes a cardboard box, stealth mats, mine detectors, thermal and night vision goggles, and binoculars. *'iDroid:' Holographic interface device that provides Snake with live info on the terrain, weather, and position of objectives and marked targets. It also serves as a communication device that keeps Snake in touch with Militaires Sans Frontières' staff, allowing Snake to call-in requests for airstrikes, chopper support, and airdrops to change or re-supply his current equipment. *'Analyzer:' Electronic device that allows Snake to analyze the skills and abilities of soldiers he focuses on. *'Fulton Recovery System:' Surface-to-air recovery system, it allows Snake to extract supplies, weaponry, vehicles, animals, and people from the area and transport them to Mother Base. *'Sneaking Suit:': A unique military garment made of highly-resistant aramid weave that offers superb damage resistance, It clings tightly to specific parts of the body, speeding up recovery from wounds and increasing the endurance of the user. Like other models before it, it provides insulation which protects the body from dangerous substances and allows the user to operate in extreme climates and damp conditions. It also incorporates noise-dampening soles that allow the user to run without making a sound. *'Camouflages:' During Operation Snake Eater, Naked Snake acquired several unique camo uniforms, some of which possessed special abilities. **'Moss:' Gained from the End, the Moss Camo is very useful in grassy and forested areas and recharges Snake's stamina so long as he is exposed to light, with sunlight giving the most. **'Spider:' Gained from the Fear, the Spider Camo is an early form of stealth camouflage that bends light to render him effectively invisible, making him incredibly difficult to detect, but it does so at the expense of his stamina. **'Spirit:' A "gift" from the Sorrow, the Spirit Camo eliminates the sound of Snake's footsteps and allows him to drain the stamina of others while he has them in his grip. *'Soliton Radar:' A highly advanced radar system developed by MSF's R&D team. It utilizes electromagnetic waves originating from living beings to map out the location as well as provide live info of the position and field of view of enemy soldiers. It also can detect ghosts. *'Active Sonar:' A portable device that uses sound waves to detect nearby objects and beings, making it useful for stealth operations. However, the sound it makes can give Big Boss' position away. *'Anti-personnel Sensor:' A small personal device that can detect the heartbeats and electromagnetic fields of nearby lifeforms. *'Sonic Eye:' A tool that allows Big Boss to visualize sounds and detect their locations easily. *'Motion Detector:' A portable device that can detect nearby moving objects. *'Fake Death Pill:' A small potassium cyanide capsule that Big Boss can take to put himself into a deathlike state as a ploy to fool enemies. The revival pill can counteract its effects in one of his teeth, but if he is in the condition for too long, he will die. *'Chaff Grenade:' An electronic attack device that deploys countless metal strips along with an active jammer to temporarily disable radio communications and electronic equipment such as cameras, radar, missile guidance, and lock-on systems as well as stun AI-controlled weapons and early model Cyborgs *'The Patriot:' A distinctive assault rifle specially made for The Boss, which she passed onto her successor upon her death. While it is quite lightweight, it has a strong recoil and is incredibly challenging to handle. Thanks to its internal feed mechanism, which is shaped like an infinity symbol, it has infinite ammunition and can be fired indefinitely without needing to reload. Intelligence: Genius. It is not for no reason that Big Boss is regarded as the best soldier in the world. Having been trained since a young age in combat, espionage, and survival by the Boss, Big Boss is a genius fluent in many languages and with extensive knowledge in subjects such as psychology. He is exceedingly skilled in CQC, having developed the art alongside the Boss herself, and he has used it to disarm and defeat others, ranging from the likes of Volgin to fellow masters of the art, such as Ocelot, Solid Snake, and the Boss herself. He can analyze situations quickly and act intelligently even under pressure, working to heal his injuries while on the battlefield and treating EVA with Para-Medic's guidance, and can expertly lead his nation of Outer Heaven and all its soldiers. Weaknesses: Big Boss is missing an eye, is not very academically smart and tends to underestimate others. He is also terrified of vampires. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Celistia Ralgris (Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut) Celistia's Profile (Speed Equalized. 17 meters apart. Seven Dragon Paladins arc Celistia were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Konami Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Snipers Category:Soldiers Category:Spies Category:Stealth Masters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Technology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Air Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8